


More than the stars

by Str4y



Series: Forest [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bad Decisions, Blood and Gore, Brothers, Camping, Caves, Character Death, Fire, Heartache, M/M, Monsters, Sequel, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Str4y/pseuds/Str4y
Summary: Felix wanted to find his brother—no he had to. Minho had been missing for two months and deep down Felix knew he was alive. He had to be.Maybe returning to the place of his trauma was a bad idea, was it worth the heartache and the bloodshed? For Minho it was.Conclusion to Broken Compass/Teratophilia
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Forest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556707
Comments: 30
Kudos: 89





	More than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> My summary is bad per usual, sorry.
> 
> Please let me know if I’m missing any essential tags. I didn’t edit too well this time and just wanted to post as soon as I could. So let me know if there’s anything I should tag at all 💛
> 
> Thanks for reading the conclusion to this story 💛 and sorry in advance lol

It had been two months. It shouldn’t have felt so long, but it did. It felt like a whole two years had passed since the incident. But a mere...two months. Just two. 

Felix settled back into his desk chair, eyes scanning over the cheesy kiosk photo they’d taken years ago at the mall. Around middle school. They may have been in different grade levels but they had clicked together well. 

“Chan…” Felix laughed, brushing fingers over the goofy haired man who had his mouth and eyes wide, acting like he was eating Jeongin’s head or whatever. And that hair. That crispy blonde. God, Felix was so glad Chan had dyed it back to brown before the—

Felix set the photo strip down, shaking his head at the memory. 

The police never found Chan. Felix hadn’t seen his body in the woods that horrible time either…they were all convinced he was dead. Honestly, death might have been better than living after that.

Felix got up, settling into his bed, brushing fingers over the fuzzy pillow with the dumb cat on it. Minho’s pillow. 

Minho. 

They never found him either. Felix expected a call to the station was to hear the heartbreaking news that his brother was found but...instead nothing. They never found him. Chan and Minho had been lost in those woods that day. 

Felix took a deep breath, reminiscing about the chaos of leaving that horrible place. About how he didn’t know what to tell the police. Fuck, none of them knew. 

Nobody believed that a monster did this. They found the drugs Jisung had brought and blamed the monster story on that. Despite Seungmin having nothing in his system and telling the police that the drugs had nothing to do with anything nobody believed them. 

Luckily Seungmin wasn’t in trouble over the drug thing either. None of them were after that mess in the woods…Felix had a feeling the police knew what was happening and decided to cover it up. 

“Felix?”

Felix took a breath, directing his gaze to the taller man at the doorway, “Yeah, Seungmin?”

Things had been...understandably tense with everyone. It wasn’t anyone’s fault honestly. Felix didn’t mean to grow so distant with the one constant in his life, but there was just something about seeing his friends murdered by a mythological beast that had changed him. 

“Did you want me to order anything?”

Felix shook his head, gaze falling to the pillow, “I’m fine.”

Seungmin sighed, the weight shifting on the bed as Seungmin’s chin met Felix's shoulder, “one day you’re going to talk to me. I’ll wait forever, Felix.”

They hadn’t spoken about what happened much at all. It wasn’t like Felix wanted to, anyways. Trying to explain to his parents why Minho didn’t return was bad enough...trying to talk to Seungmin wouldn’t make anything better. 

“Well, I love you.” Seungmin whispered, pressing a tiny kiss to felix's jaw, arm wrapping about his waist, “I’m gonna order something anyways. Maybe you’ll change your mind.”

Felix loved Seungmin. He was glad that Seungmin was alive. Glad that Seungmin had reached authorities and they’d gotten home. 

But it didn’t fill the hole his brother left. 

Letting Minho do what he did was foolish. He shouldn’t have abandoned him that day. Maybe if felix had done more than Minho would be…

They never found his body. He could be alive. Maybe. Maybe not. 

Felix flopped back into his bed, staring at the star painted scenery on the ceiling. Stars. He should paint over them. The stars always reminded him of Minho, how Minho said he loved Felix more than the stars and he—he needed to stop thinking about it. 

Dinner was quiet. It usually was. 

“So...Changbin said he wanted to see us.”

Quiet. 

“He missed us, said he really wants to check up on you.” 

“I haven’t seen him since—“

“I know...but I really miss him. Jisung, too.”

Jisung stung a little more. Jisung was there when Minho was…Felix remembered how Jisung injured himself that day, twisted his ankle up so badly they were slowed down. Felix didn’t blame him. He didn’t. But there was something that lingered...he wouldn’t be able to forgive him even though he’d done nothing wrong. 

“We should catch up with them.”

“I don’t know, Seungmin.” Felix took a deep breath, setting his fork down, “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Changbin said he...he hasn’t stopped looking into what happened that day.” Felix knew that. “He’s gone back and talked to people that live in the area and...the rumors and everything going on…”

Felix closed his eyes tight. Not that it helped. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw Minho, and then he saw Chan. And then he’d see Hyunjin’s corpse roasting above the campfire, he’d see Jeongin’s torn up body on the ground, and he could never...never ever forget the sight of Woojin being pierced by claws in front of him. He’d never get that sight from his mind. 

“I think we really should talk to him.”

“Fine.” Felix wasn’t sure if he was annoyed or curious. But he agreed nonetheless, “Not Jisung. I can’t handle that.”

——

Maybe it was a mistake. Changbin’s apartment was so messy. He hadn't cleaned in months. And there were news articles everywhere. They were almost so sparse that Felix had bolted out of the room the minute he’d entered. 

“You’ve really been studying this stuff huh…” Seungmin signed, taking a pile of newspaper clippings, “all of this stuff…”

Changbin inhaled, settling a mug in front of Felix. Changbin looked so tired, “I just...feel responsible.”

Felix understood that. Changbin was the one who organized the trip. It made sense. 

“I just want to find out what happened…” 

Felix noticed how Changbin was watching his words. Careful with what he said. 

“Anything stick out?” Seungmin frowned, setting the stack down. 

“Lots...the…” changbin glanced to Felix again, “only Felix and Jisung saw it but...other people have a lot to say about that thing.”

Felix’s gaze landed onto the clippings, Minho and Chan’s faces clear as day, “that monster...other people have seen it?”

Changbin took a seat, shoving the papers underneath of his own mug, “not exactly. But they’ve had people they know go missing and...I found something that I needed to talk to you guys about.”

Felix let his eyes fall back into Changbin with expectation. Maybe they shouldn’t be talking about this. Period. But he was curious. 

“Changbin...I don’t think—“

“That old lady.”

Felix perked up. 

“You remember her?”

“What about her?” Felix asked, rubbing his arm. He had to know. He remembered her. He remembered the scratch she'd given him. He remembered her wild eyes. 

“Her son.” Felix remembered. She told them her son had gone into the forest and never came back—“she was still there and...she told me that he never came back. They never found his body either.”

Felix bit his lip hard, Seungmin’s hand at his shoulder for comfort. 

“I asked her to tell me more but she just...she’s so manic.”

“Did she say anything more at all? Anything?” Felix pondered. 

“Just...I told her about Chan and…” changbin took a deep breath, “I told her about our friends and she said that...the monster needed them.”

“What does that mean!?” Felix asked with more strain than he meant, “like it could still have them? They’re alive!?”

“Felix—“

“Tell me!” Felix didn’t mean to reach out and grab his friend by the collar. He didn’t mean that at all. 

Seungmin wrapped his arms around him tight, holding him back, “Felix stop—“

“I need to know!”

“She wouldn’t say much else to me. Maybe she’d tell Felix…” Changbin stammered out, causing Seungmin to release Felix. 

Felix's eyes grew wide in expectation. Would she tell him? Would she remember him? Would the family card work!? 

“She’s still there?”

“She has a hut nearby...she lost her mind when her son vanished. But she’s still there…”

Seungmin shot Felix a worried look. 

Felix ignored it. 

“Changbin...we have to go.”

Seungmin frowned, “Felix we can’t go back…”

He was right. Seungmin couldn’t go. He had to stay. He wasn’t going back. He was busy and he literally didn’t have any time to go back. He had academy stuff to sort. Seungmin couldn’t go. And Felix didn’t want him to either. 

But Felix could. 

“I’m going. I have to.”

“Felix—“

“I’ll be fine. I’ll be with Changbin and Jisung.”

Jisung. Why had he said his name? 

“Jisung…?”

“I don’t think he’d go back—“

“Have you spoken to him?”

Changbin stilled, haze falling to the table, “honestly? Not really.”

So nobody had spoken to Jisung? 

“Why do you want to bring him?”

Felix didn’t fucking know. 

“I don’t know I just…” maybe he missed him, “we should at least tell him...that there’s a chance chan isn’t completely…”

Chan. Jisung and Chan were so complicated. Absolutely complicated. Jisung deserved to be in the loop. Maybe the numbers thing is what made Felix want Jisung back. Having Changbin would be nice of course but...maybe three would be better. 

What was Felix doing?

“Felix...if you go you better not go into that forest—“ Seungmin frowned. 

“I wouldn’t.” Felix spoke up. Honestly? He probably wouldn’t. He didn’t want that. He didn’t want to step foot into those woods. 

“Why are you trusting words from a crazy woman—“

“She was really respected before he went missing,” Changbin whispered, “everyone I talked to mentioned her...about how her son is the only one they never recovered.”

“Do you think her son is the monster or something?“ Seungmin started, getting a shake of the head from Changbin. It wasn’t a stupid thought. 

“People had been dying in those woods for years...her son was just the first to never be recovered. Apparently that lady thinks he’s still out there.”

Felix shifted, taking his phone out to scroll through contacts, noticing Jisungs bright smiley display photo, “Would he even come…”

“I don’t know, Felix.”

“Felix I don’t like this—“

“If I can get some sort of answer about Minho…” Felix cleared his throat uncomfortably, “I have to at least find out more.”

“What if she knows nothing?”

“What if she knows something?”

“She’s a crazy old lady who attacked you...Felix this is a terrible idea.”

“I just want to know, Seungmin...if there’s any chance in hell Minho is alive I…” Felix knew there was no chance. Going would waste time. Energy. But he had to. He had to go. 

Suddenly the only thing that mattered was Minho. 

——

Jisung’s ankle had been messed up ever since the incident. Felix could see the brace around it clear as day. Because of that he figured Jisung couldn’t use his motorcycle at all. That must’ve sucked. He loved that thing. 

“Hey Felix…”

It was weird. Seeing Jisung. Changbin seemed a little more relaxed, he even hugged him. But Felix had this straining inside that kept him from touching him. 

“What do you think about...what we asked you on the phone?”

Jisung inhaled, leaning on his door frame, “honestly...I don’t know. It would be...good to get answers but...I don’t want to go anywhere near those woods. Having to identify their bodies was bad enough.”

Bodies. 

Felix blinked away his emotions, eyes gaze falling to the side of Jisung, the black brace around his ankle. 

“You really think it’s worth doing?” Jisung asked. Felix hadn’t noticed how skinny he’d gotten. His face wasn’t as filled. Was he eating? 

“I think if we try to talk to that lady...maybe tell her that two of our friends never came back that…”

“Jesus this is...kinda dumb, right?” Jisung laughed, pulling off of the door where he’d leaned, seeming to struggle as he settled himself upright. 

“Maybe...but Felix wants to do it.”

Felix looked Jisung in the eye. He didn’t hate him. He didn’t want to blame him for what happened to Minho. But if Jisung hadn’t tripped…

“Shit we should...when do you guys wanna go?” 

Felix didn’t expect them to agree so easily. Fuck, he shouldn’t even be going. This was stupid. This was so stupid. 

——

But Minho was more important. Even if he was dead. Felix needed the truth. 

“How is Seungmin?”

Felix pried his head from the window, glancing back to Jisung who was settled in the back seat, leg propped up, “he’s okay.”

“I heard he was really busy with the police stuff...he didn’t get in trouble that night?”

“He wasn’t doing any drugs that night...and they didn’t seem interested in pressing charges on us either so…no. He’s fine.”

“That’s good…” Jisung sighed, “do you guys think they’re there?”

Felix didn’t really want to discuss that. He was sure they wouldn’t find anything. 

“Probably somewhere...I don’t know why the police couldn’t recover them.”

“How come the police didn’t see the monster?”

Felix inhaled sharp, “we don’t know.”

“Jesus they made us seem insane…like they really told people we were a bunch of delusional kids.”

“Jisung.” Changbin frowned, hands gripping the steering wheel tight enough for his knuckles to whiten. 

“Seriously...they brushed it off and...I’m glad we’re going back. I’m glad you guys decided to…” jisung gave Felix a sympathetic look, “we’ll find them, okay?”

Felix didn’t believe that, but Jisung’s pleading expression begged Felix to at least pretend. So Felix couldn’t help but nod his head. 

“I’m not wrong...we’re gonna find them.”

Jisung’s confidence didn’t seem to sit well with Changbin, but Felix didn’t mind it. The confidence was reassuring...although Felix wasn’t going to find his brother alive. He was sure Minho was dead somewhere the police hadn’t been able to get to…

Felix rest against the window again, soft music playing as he let his eyes fall shut. 

They’d find them. They’d find them and take them home so they could bury them. That’s all Felix wanted now that really had finally settled. 

——

“Felix, get up.” 

The startling stop to the car had Felix up in seconds, eyes wide. 

The rest area. The one they’d stopped at before they walked their way to their doom two months ago. 

It looked the same. Untouched.

“Would she be here?” Jisung asked, leaning forwards between the two front seats, hands rest on both Felix and Changbins shoulders. 

“Probably...last time she was around the bathrooms where Felix was attacked.” Changbin winced. 

“Would she even talk to us? What did she say to you, Changbin?”

“She just kept on and on about how her son was dead but he wasn’t dead...it was a mess.”

“So he’s dead?” Felix asked wig a sigh, brushing hair behind his ear as he kept an eye on the people entering and exiting the bathrooms. 

“I think she believes he’s alive out there…”

“We need to find her then.” Jisung hissed, hopping out of the car, brace smacking into the door. Though he mustn’t have felt that at all. 

“Changbin...is this a bad idea?” Felix spoke up, his friend turning with a saddened expression, “will this only bring up...bad things?”

“Felix I think we should at least try. At least talk to her and...maybe she’ll be useful.”

Felix had doubts. 

Honestly? Was this a waste of time? A waste of their energy? Not only were they back in the same place half of their friends had died, but they seemed so casual about everything. It was weird. This was weird. 

“Jisung’s fast for a cripple.” Changbin snorted, hands deep in his pockets as he walked beside Felix. He was so relaxed. Jisung and he both were. 

“He’s not really—“ Felix sighed, shaking his head as Jisung let out an audible groan, clearly overhearing the two behind him despite being a couple feet ahead, “crippled. He’ll probably be out of that thing in a few weeks.”

Changbin shook his head, “I hope so. I haven’t spoken with him much but...he did mention how much he missed riding that bike.”

“Of course he did.” Felix smiled, Jisung halting in front of them, causing Felix to bump into the older boy. 

“Is that her?” Changbin asked, peering over Jisung’s shoulder. 

Jisung inhaled deep, “yeah I remember her...that’s her.”

Felix pushed passed Jisung as gently as he could, the woman leaning on her cane against the broken brick wall, eyes closed in what appeared to be thought, “hello?”

Changbin grabbed Felix's shoulder, giving him a look of disbelief as there was a tap of the cane before him. 

Jisung seemed tense. He must’ve remembered as much as Felix had. How this woman threw herself at him, clawing and falling as she screamed at him. 

“Ma’am...do you remember me?” Felix started, the woman’s eyes opening slowly, narrowing in examination, “we were here a few months ago—“

“Newspaper.” She spoke flatly, cane shaky in her hands, “you didn’t listen to me.”

“well we are now, you hag—.” Jisung snapped, getting an elbow to the rib from Changbin. 

“At what cost?” She spat back, eyeing Felix. 

Felix swallowed hard, “that’s why we’re here.”

The woman seemed less manic and more...passive. She laughed them off, rolling her eyes. 

“My brother and one of our best friends never came back.”

The woman took a deep breath, “I heard.”

“You said...my friend said that you told him the monster took them.”

“He did. He took them.”

Felix swallowed, “I watched it hurt my friends. I watched it—“

“Him.” She corrected. 

Discomfort. 

“He killed my friends.”

“That’s what he does.” She spat again, eyeing Felix like he was bothering her. 

“Is there anything you can tell us that could help?”

“He has them. He has my son. What do you think I can do for you!?” She was getting agitated. Just like the last time. And felixs anxiety was soaring. His heart was racing. 

“Why would he take them?” Changbin spoke up, getting a glare from the woman, “why them?”

The woman inched forwards, causing Jisung to stagger back behind Felix, gripping onto felix’s shoulder too tightly for his liking. 

“Waterfall.”

“What about it?”

The woman got closer, causing Felix to take a few steps back of his own. He didn’t want her lunging at him again. He didn’t want that. 

“That’s where he lives.”

Felix's heart raced.

The waterfall they’d had a good time at. The waterfall they’d camped by. The waterfall…

“My son explored there. I have photos of the cave…” she whispered, so close to Changbin that she could bite him. The closeness was nerve wracking. 

“How?” Jisung stammered out. 

“His camera was recovered. The police erased the proof of the beast but...I have cave images he took the day he vanished.” So the police did know about the monster. They knew...

Felix sighed out, “where?”

“My home.”

——

Why the fuck they followed this crazy elderly lady out to her hut inside the forest was...they were stupid. She could have been luring them. She was dangerous. But Changbin had this weird trust in her. Felix had to trust his friend. 

Her home was cozy despite her psychotic mood swings. And she had photos of her...son? They were everywhere. He was around their age. If not younger...it kind of broke felix’s heart. This woman was so old...how long ago had her son been missing? 

“Jesus...this is the exact waterfall. So there’s a cave right in this area?” Changbin asked as he leaned over the spread of photos on the old table. He was so comfortable with this woman. 

Honestly, Changbin hadn’t been there when Felix was attacked. And she seemed oddly comfortable with him...though that didn’t sit right with Felix, he had to hear this crazy lady out. 

This cave was...actually vital. 

“Can the police check it?” Jisung gulped, staying close behind felix, “if they’re there—“

“No. They refused. They refuse because they know that’s where he lives!” The woman yelled back, smashing her fist hard against the table. 

Felix was so tense. So fucking tense. He wished Seungmin was there. 

“What if we went to find them?” Changbin whispered, gazing over the photos close. 

“He would kill you.”

Felix shuddered, leaning back into Jisung for any sort of warmth. 

Anxious anxious anxious. 

“Why would he...what makes your son and our friends special?”

The woman took a deep breath, “My son doesn’t look like your friends. Your friends don’t look alike...are there any similarities between those two?”

Changbin shook his head, “I can’t...think of anything.”

Felix didn’t want to answer. This woman was clearly only comfortable talking to Changbin. But there was one thing that they had in common. Well, two. Their birth month. And their blood types. Their blood types made more sense than a month...but maybe this woman’s son was born in October? October was a scary month. 

“was your son born in October?”

“No.” The woman growled back, “he was born in August.”

Felix swallowed hard, Jisung’s fingers tightening in his shoulder, “How about blood type?”

The woman should have lashed out. But she didn’t do anything. She turned to Felix, eyeing him in a new curiosity, “what blood type?”

“O.”

The woman pursed her lips, gazing back down to the photos, “they’re both O blood?”

“Yes...my brother is. And Chan is too.”

“How did you know Chan’s—“ changbin started. 

“He tells everyone.” Jisung sighed in reply, biting hard at his lip as Felix glanced back to him. 

“Blood type...that makes sense. It makes sense. I don’t know the other deceased campers blood types but my son...he is O. We used to say it was the perfect blood type.” The woman whispered, running her fingers over a photo of her son, “the generous blood…”

“Universal donor, right?” Jisung whispered, “why would the monster want…” he stilled, closing his eyes tight as if he’d gotten a horrific thought. 

“Generous. My generous son…” the woman whispered, “he always gave blood. He was generous. He was so generous.”

Felix could hear the deterioration in her syllables. 

“Thank you so much, ma’am. We will...we’ll find him for you.”

The woman glanced at Changbin in pity, a new look. 

“You won’t make it.”

“I’m O-blooded too.” Changbin smiled, reaching his hand till it rested at the woman’s shaky hands, “I will do everything I can to help.”

Why would he say that? 

“Would you...generous boy. Generous boy bring him back to me…”

Jisung stayed silent, giving Felix a concerned look that Felix could understand completely. 

Changbin was implying that they’d go find them. Go back into those woods. 

Felix wasn’t sure he could. 

This might have been a bunch of bullshit. This could have been bullshit. 

——

“You’re kidding, right?” Jisung scoffed, hands in his hair. 

“I’m not.”

“Changbin...you didn’t see what we saw. You weren’t there for Jeongin and Woojin and—“

“I was there for Hyunjin.”

Felix winced, “what if this woman is lying to us?”

“Why would she?” Changbin replied, holding up one of the photos of the waterfall, cave entrance marked in sharpie, “they could be here…”

“What if he ate them?” Jisung whispered suddenly, “what if he just liked their blood or something? God...as much as I want to find them I...I don’t think I can go back there.”

Felix opened his mouth to speak, Changbin interrupting immediately, “we will never know until we look. If you’re scared I can go alone.”

“You’re not going alone…” Felix swallowed, “what if it takes you too?”

Changbin directed his attention to Felix, “this is all my fault...I need to find them.”

So he did blame himself. Well, more than Felix assumed. 

Felix didn’t want to return to those woods. The sheer memories were enough to have him shaking. God, even the fire that had happened at their camp when he was a child was getting to him. 

“I’m going with you.”

Jisung paced, struggling with each step, “I can’t run...what if we have to run!”

“Jisung you should stay back…” changbin started. 

“Alone!?”

“We don’t have time...it’s been two months. If they’re still out there they need us, Jisung.” Felix whispered, “I need to bring Minho home if I can...even if he’s nothing but a skeleton I...I have hope.” 

He wasn’t sure he did. Going into the woods was stupid. 

“I just...fuck. We are really going back in there?” Jisung stammered. 

“We have to…”

“Fuck...fuck.”

Changbin inhaled deep, “should we get a room for the night and go in the morning?” 

Felix gave Jisung a look, “Are you sure you can go in there?”

Jisung bit his lip, “if Chan is out there...fuck, yeah.”

——

It was settled. As Felix lay between his two friends in the single king-sized bed since they couldn’t afford anything larger, his thoughts were astray. He had this awful feeling that Minho was dead. That this was a waste of time. That this was just too dangerous to even attempt. But it was Minho. It wasn’t just...fuck. He had to find his brother. He had to. Felix had no choice. Minho was so important to him. He was his brother. His blood. His best friend. Minho was everything. Felix couldn’t let that go. 

“Felix, get some sleep.” Jisung whispered, pressing his fingers into Felix’s nose, eyes glued shut as he released the tiniest yawn. 

Felix sigh, “I’m trying—“

“If you close your eyes...you can see Minho.”

Felix frowned at that. He didn’t want to see him. He only saw the bad. 

“Just see him...smiling and calling you a loser.”

Felix laughed at that, despite his disbelief, “I’ll try, Jisung...are you seeing Chan?”

“Of course,” the older boy whispered, hands resting under his own cheek, “I see Channie a lot...I tell him everything I should have.”

Jisung was really tired. 

“Like what?” Felix pushed, turning to face Jisung as Changbin stirred slightly on the other side of him 

“That he’s cute. Stupid cute.” Jisung laughed, nuzzling into his own hands. He was cute. Felix forgot how adorable Jisung was underneath his playful persona. 

Felix reached his hand over Jisung, petting his hair, “he is cute. You’ll tell him when we see them, right?”

Jisung smiled wide, turning to face the pillow more, “yes.”

——

Felix dreaded the morning. He dreaded what would come. What could happen? 

He dreaded Seungmins call. 

“I just need more info—“

“No. You’re not going out there, Felix. Please don’t…”

Seungmin was agitated. Angry. Of course he was. Felix shouldn’t have told him about the forest. 

“Seungmin, I have to try.”

“What if that lady is wrong? What if there’s nothing there!?”

“I have to try. Seungmin I promise we’ll be out before dark—“

“Felix please—“

“Seungmin I swear it’s going to be okay…”

Felix didn’t let Seungmin answer. The last thing he wanted was for Seungmin to talk him out of going. 

He had to go. 

“Ready?” Changbin asked, hand tight around the backpack that hung over his shoulder, ball cap pressing his dark hair into his eyes, “we have a long walk—“

“Jisung, are you sure you can do this?” Felix cut in, eyeing the brace on his friend's leg. 

“Yeah man, if I need to run I’ll just yank it off.”

“Jisung—“

“No. I’m fine. Seriously, we should go while the sun is peeking through the trees. We can find that waterfall again…”

Changbin gave Felix a worried look. They both knew Jisung shouldn’t be straining his leg. But fuck. Neither of them would fight it. That was for sure. 

——

Felix expected the walk to be long, but as the sun rose he couldn’t help but feel that anxiety wash over him again. These woods were cursed. And nobody would close them down. Or prevent people from entering. No matter how many went missing. It was like the town knew to leave this monster alone. 

But Felix couldn’t. He had to find Minho. He couldn’t let the monster win. It had already been two cozy months for that fucker, Felix wasn’t about to give up. 

“What if they are alive?” Changbin spike, breaking the silence that had plagued them since they’d started their journey. 

“Then we bring them home.” Jisung sighed, staying close behind Felix, “we take them home and we take care of them…”

“What if they aren’t the same…?” 

Felix didn’t want to think about that. 

“I mean just...two months in a cave. If somehow they’re alive I don’t think...they’d be so traumatized.”

“Changbin…” Jisung sighed, rubbing Felix’s shoulder suddenly. 

“I mean...I really think they’re alive. Now I do, anyways.” Changbin replied, pulling his hat down further against his forehead. 

Felix’s thoughts raced. 

“What do we do about the monster?”

“Avoid it. We don’t want to bother that fucking thing.” Jisung frowned. 

“Is it wrong that I want to see it?” Changbin was biting his lip as Felix’s gaze met his, “I hate it but I just...you two saw it.”

“It probably wouldn’t kill you...right away I guess. If the lady is telling us anything legit...chances are you’re going to end up taken or...eaten? Never mind.” Jisung stammered. 

Changbin hissed, “I don’t even want to think about why my blood type attracts this thing…”

“I wonder if that monster would have taken you instead of Chan that night…”

Felix stopped, turning to give jisung a petrified look. 

“Did he not hurt you because you were with me?”

“Jesus Christ, Jisung…”

“I’m sorry I just—“

A click and Felix was on the ground, hands over his head. A clicking sound. The clicking sound. A click. 

“Felix...it’s just a woodpecker.” Changbin whispered as he leaned down, hands over Felix’s, rubbing smooth circles against his wrists, “just a bird.”

Oh. 

Felix brushed leaves from his pants, inhaling sharp as he examined the tiny bird close by, pecking away. 

Not clicking. Pecking. 

“They sounded similar I—“

“They didn’t. Felix is this a bad idea?” Jisung spoke up, hand at Felix’s shoulder again. 

“No. We have to find them.” Felix cleared his throat, brushing the hair from his forehead. It was matted already. He was already anxious. 

“Seriously we can turn—“

“No.” Felix snapped, “we have a few miles to the waterfall. I’m not leaving without my brother.”

Both boys seemed to understand. Maybe? They just gave Felix sympathetic nods before following behind him into the deep woods. 

Felix just needed Minho back. With each step his ambition grew. He’d find him. He had to. He’d help Minho up and he’d drag him home if he had to. 

One thing was for sure, Felix wasn’t about to leave without his brother. 

——

Waterfalls were nice, calming even. They were supposed to be nice and calming, anyways. 

This waterfall was stained in blood. Misery. Painful memories. This very waterfall was where everything had gone wrong. 

“Where should we…”

“Apparently there’s an entrance behind the falls…” Changbin whispered, examining the photo the woman’s son had taken...years and years ago. 

“Ah...so brace has to come off, then.” Jisung laughed, crouching down to unstrap the brace around his ankle. 

Felix turned, the water was so pretty and the sun was hitting it so nicely. 

But this waterfall wasn’t beautiful. 

“How should we do this? What if we run into that monster—“

“Then we do.” Felix whispered, stepping towards the falls. Determination on the mind. 

Felix could hear Jisung and Changbin following close behind, whispering things he couldn’t focus on to one another. 

His mind was set on Minho. That was all. 

“So we need to…”

Changbin pushed ahead, holding the photo up at the falls, “the entrance should be right through the falls...I don’t see the same rock formation to climb over so we should probably—“

Felix didn’t listen to the rest. He felt the cool water hit his skin as he dove into the water, swimming as fast as he could towards the rushing water. 

He remembered how Minho and Hyunjin had kissed under this water. How happy they looked. 

It stung. 

Felix gave the waterfall one last scowl before he dove under the rush of water, popping up to what he assumed would be his doom. 

The cave. 

It was right here. The entire time. It just settled right through the falls, rocks barely covering the entrance that was slippery wet, tiny dripping sounds from the river above filling Felix’s ears. 

It was beautiful...well, sort of. Felix knew what lived in this cave. And it wasn’t beautiful. Not at all. 

“Felix—“ Jisung whispered, shaking his hair as he rose from the water, “slow down.”

Felix crawled up the rocks to the cave, the ground beneath so cold at his fingertips. 

It was eerie. 

Changbin followed close after, helping Jisung up until the three were all standing tall, eyes scanning the cave in wonder and...fear? 

The cave was cold. Quiet. There wasn’t really any reason for anything to be living here...it was just. Empty. The feeling that registered with Felix was—

“It’s so lonely…” Jisung sighed, tilting his head to the side to get water from his ears. 

Changbin took the first steps, careful with each inch deeper into the cave, keeping his hand behind him as if keeping the younger two from passing him. 

“You see anything?”

“No...too dark.”

“No lights...just in case.” Felix added, feeling for Changbins hand. 

The elder just gave him a weak smile before the darkness of the cave concealed the majority of their sight. The only light produced were from tiny holes in the cave that reached the outside. It was nice. The small light. 

But the smell that hit Felix’s nose was anything but pleasant. 

“Shit…” Jisung whimpered, reaching for Felix’s shoulder, clutching tight. 

“Shush, we don’t know what that could—“

Changbin stopped, breaths full of panic as light invaded Felix’s vision, causing him to wince in shock. He must have turned on his phone light anyways 

The smell made sense. It suddenly made all the sense in the world. 

If Felix had eaten earlier he would have thrown up. But he couldn’t bring himself to. 

“Is that…?” Jisung’s startled expression caused both Felix and Changbin to nod. 

“Yeah…” Changbin directed the light to the cause of that horrific smell. 

The man settled against the rocks had his jaw torn clean off, stomach torn apart. God… Felix hated that he recognized those eyes. Even if they were glossed over. 

“Is that...oh my god,” jisung seemed sick, clutching his chest and covering his mouth, eyes wide with the light that had lit them up. 

Felix was...both nauseous and confused. 

“How...he looks…” Changbin flashed the light down the man's face to his chest. 

Same necklace. Same shirt. Same…

“That woman’s son…” Jisung whispered, panic illuminating his voice. 

The woman's son lay against the wall, stomach and jaw gone. It was...almost as gruesome as Hyunjin. Nothing was worse than Hyunjin, Felix figured.

“He still looks so young...how?” Jisung's voice was full of panic, body shivering beside Felix. 

“I don’t...Jesus Christ.” Changbin frowned, turning the light off to take a deep breath, “we need to...go.”

“We have to find them.” Felix corrected, taking the lead, stepping around the corpse against the wall. 

“Felix…” jisung started, sympathy filling now. 

“No, we have to.” Felix stammered, feeling around the walls as he inches further, the sound of slow footsteps following behind him. 

Minho. Minho was priority. Even if he was dead. 

Felix had to find him. 

After what felt like an hour of walking, Felix reached a wider tunnel, the sound of dropping increasing. Steady. Like the water was filling something. 

“Felix…” Jisung whimpered, catching up besides Felix, “are you sure about this?”

Felix just nodded though he was sure Jisung could barely see him, moving forwards. 

There was...the slightest movement. The slightest sound. 

Breath. 

“Do you…” Changbin started, that breath seemed to startle. 

Felix’s heart raced as he snatched the cellphone from Changbins hand, flashing the light towards the cave. 

And his fucking heart dropped. 

His entire being dropped. 

He was on his knees, light barely steady as he stared in awe. 

Minho. 

“Minho!” Jisung couldn’t contain his voice as he rushed passed, collapsing before the man that was settled against the wet wall. 

Felix couldn’t move. He couldn’t register the sight. 

He thought Minho would have been dead. He didn’t expect Minho to be wide eyed, looking at Jisung with the most fearful expression. 

Minho. 

“Min…” Felix stumbled to his feet, handing Changbin his phone as he staggered to his brother, taking much longer to drop down, hands instantly cupping the man's unchanged face. 

Yeah, unchanged. Minho should have had a beard and he should have smelled bad. And he should have looked sickly. 

But fuck, he looked the same as the day they’d left him...he looked the absolute same. 

Felix held the man's face, Minho’s eyes still seeming to try and register what he was seeing. Felix noticed how his pupils had shrunk. It must’ve been from lack of light. The cave was so dark. God...Minho was. 

“You’re alive?” Felix mouthed, unable to form words as he ran his thumbs along the man's slightly damp skin, “Minho how are you…”

“Felix?” Minho’s voice was so small. So...god it sounded the same. Minho was really alive. Right there. 

Felix couldn’t contain himself, he embraced him tight, the overwhelming regret of not coming sooner getting to him as he moved a hand to grip his brothers hair, tears threatening to spill. 

“How are you...Minho.” Jisung whispered, the feeling of another hand at Minho’s hair. It must’ve been Jisung’s. 

“I…” Minho’s voice was bliss. Felix had kept voicemails to hear his voice, watched videos from Minho’s cell phone that had been found on the road that day by police...but this was, hearing Minho’s voice was overwhelmingly nice. 

Felix couldn’t contain his tears, grip tight on the man. 

“Felix I can’t…”

Felix pulled off, brushing hair from Minho’s eyes. Honestly, Minho’s hair should have been longer. But he looked the exact same. As if time really hadn’t moved. 

“I can’t move.”

“What do you mean?” Changbin asked, kneeling down, watching Minho closely. 

Minho inhaled, “you have to leave…” 

“Why?”

“He’s coming soon...he’ll be back.”

“He?” Jisung asked, hand slipping from Minho’s hair. 

“Yes…”

Felix moved his hands to wrap around Minho’s. They were freezing. 

“Felix I can’t leave…”

“Don’t say that—“

“I seriously...Felix I can’t move.” Minho seemed more scared than anything. He was shaking despite saying he couldn’t move. Felix could feel the tension as his fingers tightened into Felix’s. 

“We can get you out of—“

“We can’t leave Chan.”

“Chan’s alive!?” Jisung cried out, Changbin shushing him immediately, “I’m sorry…,” jisung quickly corrected, “Minho...Chan is here?”

Minho modded despite his earlier claim, “yeah...he’s with him.”

Changbin took a deep breath, “the monster?”

Minho winced, “yes…” 

Why was Minho so relaxed? 

“We have to...Minho we have to go.” Felix persisted, looping his arms under Minho who shook his head in reply. 

“No...Felix I can’t—“

“Minho we can carry you and come back for—“

“Chan...I have to stay and wait for Chan.”

Felix’s heart lurched. They needed to get Minho out of there. That was priority. 

“You have to hide. If it hears you—“

The click and Felix stilled. The clicking. He remembered being in the ditch, hearing that clicking sound. 

“Felix please go—“

Felix obliged, kissing Minho’s hands before Changbin tugged him back behind a pile of larger rocks in the cave, ducking down with him and Jisung who they had to drag even harder. Getting out of here with Jisung’s leg would be a struggle. 

“Oh my god…” Jisung worded as the lanky beast came into view, tugging Chan by his wrist behind. 

Chan. He looked the same as well. Untouched, and relaxed…

“Holy shit...Chan.” 

Changbin had to hold Jisung down, eyes wide in annoyance. 

“Be quiet,” Felix warned as the monster circled his brother, leaning down and sliding it’s disgusting claws underneath his shirt. 

Felix wanted so badly to scream and kill that thing for touching him, but he knew that wouldn’t end well. They had to be smart about this. 

The touches didn’t last long, the monster quickly retreated the way they had come in, claws scratching the walls until the sound of silence filled their ears. 

Silence. 

Felix waited a moment longer, watching as his brother struggled to lean over, whispering into Chan’s ear. 

They had to get them out of there. 

Jisung got up first, Chan’s eyes widening as the boy limped over, Changbin following close behind. 

Felix couldn’t move. At least not at first. He wasn’t sure why he couldn’t move, but he just couldn’t manage. 

“Felix, come on!” Changbin whispered in more of a strained shout, collapsing besides Chan and Minho, Jisung’s hands clasping either side of Chan’s face as Felix had done moments before. 

Moments. It took him a few more moments before he could move, fingertips running along the wall until he reached his brother and Chan. 

“What are we going to do? They can’t move…unless?”

Chan gave Felix a tiny smile, “hey lix…”

Felix took a deep breath, giving Chan the slightest smile of his own, “unless what.”

“The monster does something to them…” Jisung ran his fingers along Chan’s jaw, “what exactly?”

Chan moved slightly, resting his head back against the cave, “he just...I don’t know but when he takes us into the other room we can move.”

“What room?” Jisung asked. 

“It’s not important.” Chan waved off, Felix noticing how Minho shot Chan a look, “when it comes back…”

“How do we get you guys out?”

“I’ll try to...I’ll try to figure something out. Minho, you trust me?” Chan asked, Minho’s expression faltering. 

Felix took Minho’s hand into his, running his thumb across his brothers palm, “Minho, if you need to tell me something—“

“No, it’s nothing.” Minho was lying. 

“Look, we need to figure something out. Chan what did you have in mind? We have to get you out of here…”

Chan inhaled, “I’ll distract him,”

Minho’s face fell. 

“What do you mean? We aren’t leaving you—“ jisung started, holding Chan’s face. 

“Just...you have to.”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Jisung shot back. 

“Chan…”

Minho’s voice broke Felix's heart. 

“My stomach is...I can’t go anyways. You guys have to go.” 

Like clockwork, Chan’s expression altered, pain spreading across as his arm struggled to move against his stomach. 

“Chan?” Changbin reached out, “what’s wrong?”

“You have to go. I can’t leave.”

“We aren’t leaving you—“ Felix murmured. 

“You have to.”

“Why?” Jisung whispered, voice starting to crack. 

“What’s inside your stomach?” Changbin whispered then, running his hand up Chan’s shirt before pulling the cloth up, Chan’s stomach covered in bruises, “Chan…”

“I don’t fucking know.” Chan laughed bitterly, “but whatever it is...it’s tearing me apart.”

Jisung’s breath hitched, “Chan...what are you saying?”

“That woman’s son…” Felix shuddered, squeezing Minho’s hand tight, “whatever did that to him must have…”

“Wait, you know what’s inside me?” Chan asked, exasperated. 

“No...we just saw his corpse.”

Minho’s eyes widened at that, “oh, that crazy lady?”

“Yeah...her son was really here. He…” Felix stopped, pulling Minho’s shirt suddenly. 

“Felix—“

Light bruising. Very light. 

“Minho…”

“He’s fine. If you get him out of here I think you guys can get whatever is inside of him out,” Chan started, Jisung brushing hair from Chan’s eyes. 

“Why can’t we take you too?” Felix whispered, brushing his fingertips against his brother's bruises before adjusting his shirt. 

“It’s already started for me.”

Jisung shook his head, leaning in to press his lips to Chan’s. 

It sucked. The whole situation sucked.

“Jesus Christ…” Changbin sighed out, “so what do we do…”

“I need you to trust me. Don’t freak out no matter what that thing does,” Chan gave Minho a sympathetic look, “you going to be okay with it?”

Minho shuddered, “yeah, I am.”

“Can you please keep us in the loop,” Felix begged, squeezing Minho’s hand tight, “what are you two doing?”

“I’m going to ask it something that you guys might panic at...but don’t panic. Just let it happen.” Chan sighed, Minho’s fingers moving slightly in felix's grasp, “we’ll be able to move. And Minho can leave and I’ll stay and...it won’t hurt us.”

“Chan, what are you talking about?” Jisung sniffled, running his nose along Chan’s. 

They were cute. But this wasn’t the right place. It wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. 

“It wants whatever is inside of us alive. I’ll keep it occupied...Minho, do you think you can sneak out when it’s time?”

“I’ll help...we can help—“

“No, Jisung seriously.”

“Wait that woman’s son had a bag…” Changbin whispered, “what if he has something we can use?”

Jisung perked up, “go get it!”

“Wait, don’t go anywhere—“ Felix was cut off by the sound of Changbin turning on his heels, rushing off to where they’d come from. 

“Shush, maybe he had a weapon.” Jisung shivered, running his fingertips along Chan’s cheeks. 

“Jisung...it’s too late for me.”

“No it’s—“

“It’s literally eating me, Jisung. Whatever this is…”

Jisung stilled, taking a deep shaky breath. 

“Chan…” Felix wanted to badly hug Chan, but Minho’s fingers were doing their best to squeeze Felix’s, and he refused to let his brother go. 

“I don’t have a chance. Before you guys got here I could barely...I couldn’t move enough. I’m too weak to run.”

“Chan we are not—“

“Save Minho. And get out of here.” Chan whispered, fingers struggling to lace with Jisung’s. 

“Chan...I’m so sorry for that night.”

Felix blinked away the fog forming at his eyes, rolling his thumb over Minho’s hand. 

“Jisung it’s okay...really.”

“Chan—“

“Matches.” Changbin sighed, settling beside them again, that woman’s sons backpack in hand, “he has a pocket knife but...I doubt we can get close enough.”

“Hold on to that...just in case.” Chan sigh, rolling his head back in pain as Jisung took the blade from Changbins grasp. 

“Chan…” Felix breathed out before that clicking hit his ears again. 

“Go—“ Minhos voice vanished as Felix was pulled away harshly, back behind that mess of rocks. 

Click. Click. Click. 

It was a horrific sound. So triggering that Felix was shaking. 

“Calm…” Changbin whispered, watching through cracks of rock, “stay calm.”

Felix heart knotted as Chan beckoned the beast close, and his words echoed. 

“Round two with both of us?”

It was a sick feeling. The tone Chan used, the way his eyes were half lidded as the monster caressed Chan’s stomach. Even though Chan’s brows were knit in pain he was able to hold lust in his eyes. 

Jesus Christ. 

Minho seemed shaky as the monster leaned into him, running its disgusting claws up his shirt. Minho had something inside too. But apparently it wasn’t as developed as Chan’s. Whatever the fuck was in Chan was angry, and ready to bust. 

“Fuck…” Jisung was gripping felix's shoulder tight, disgust painted on his features as the monster moved, incoherent noises filling the air, “is he…”

The monster had Chan’s hair in one of its hands, the other positioning. No. He couldn’t even stomach what was happening. Even with the angle saving him from the vile act of it all, Felix could tell what was happening. And he felt sick. 

How many times had they done this? 

The squelching noises were so...fucking nasty. 

“Jesus…” Jisung had averted his gaze, completely shaken by the shit they were hearing. 

Okay...maybe Chan made sense. Chan was...he was into this weird fetish stuff usually but...Minho? Felix couldn’t imagine Minho being okay with this. At all. And that stung. Was Minho okay with this?

Felix couldn’t help but watch what he could, mouth gaped as the monster started to whisper in soft tones. 

Hyunjin. 

Changbin covered his mouth, muttering about how he wanted to vomit. God, Felix did too. 

The monster was using Hyunjin’s voice. And it was moving a hand to Minho. No don’t touch him—

Felix had to stay quiet. 

Chan was moving, he was pulling himself up, eyes panicked as he gazed at the other two. Maybe he would tell them when they could move. Maybe he was a distraction. What the fuck was he doing? 

No. Chan wasn’t a distraction. Within seconds he was on the ground, clutching his stomach and releasing pained sounds. He sounded horrible, like he was in the worst pain of his life. 

Jisung shuddered, nearly giving away their position as he moved. 

“Don’t,” Changbin quickly whispered out, holding onto Jisungs shoulder tight. 

Felix couldn’t help but gaze back to Minho. He was shaking, pulling his shirt down as he pulled himself up along the cave wall. His eyes were wide in fear. 

This wasn’t normal. Whatever was happening wasn’t normal. 

“What is happening?” Jisung stammered as Chan let out a high pitched scream, throwing his head back as his hands started to claw at his stomach. 

What the fuck!?

The monster seemed happy...it was swaying as it watched Chan, bouncing even? It looked elated. It looked so fucking satisfied. 

Minho started to inch away, legs shaky as Chan started to cough. 

Jesus. Jesus. Jesus. 

He was coughing blood. Chan had blood running down his mouth as he started to cough and writhe on the floor. He looked horrible. So tired. He looked bad. 

And they couldn’t do anything to help him. 

Maybe Chan was a distraction. Because Minho was inching further and further away, eyes glued to Chan as he made his way further and further away from them. 

The monster didn’t even care. It was kneeling, flipping Chan completely onto his back. 

Felix wanted to throw up. But Changbin beat him to it. 

The monster was so preoccupied with Chan that it didn’t even register how loud they’d become. Felix had inched away from the rocks, slowly staggering towards his shaky sibling that clutched the cave behind him. 

Get Minho out. That was his goal. 

Chan...it was too late. Whatever the fuck was happening...they couldn’t save him. Not now. Not anymore. 

“Chan…” Jisung whimpered as he followed Felix close, eyes glued to Chan who was still crying out, legs kicking like he was having a tantrum. 

Chan. Felix hated this. Hated to leave him. 

“Hurry.” Changbin whispered as he rushed passed them, grabbing Minho’s hand. 

Still the monster was unmoving. It was...Jesus it was just letting Chan’s face. Waiting? 

“Let’s go!” Changbin whispered out, tugging Minho harshly down the cave entrance they’d used. We’re they really getting out of here? Was it possible?

There was a low growl. More screams. As Felix helped Jisung behind they couldn’t hear a new scream. Something even more high pitched and disturbing. Something...not human. And it wasn’t the monster either. 

“Jesus Christ what the fuck is inside me—“ Minho whimpered as Changbin kept pulling him along. 

What was inside of him? What had been inside of Chan? Was it a fucking...what kind of alien shit was this?

“Water!” Jisung gasped out. 

They were so close. It was darker outside now. There was no sunlight. But they could hear the water. They could hear it. 

“Jisung you go first—“ Felix started before shielding his ears. 

There was a loud rumble that shook the cave. And then clicking. Constant clicking. 

Shit. 

“Go!” Changbin yelled out, diving into the water through the falls. Fuck these falls. Fuck this cave. Fuck this forest. Fuck camping. 

Felix saw Minho stagger behind as he pushed Jisung forwards. They had to get out of there. They had to leave immediately. They couldn’t wait. 

The clicking was getting closer. Shit. Shit. Shit. 

Felix swam as fast as he could. Once they hit the water he lost his grip on Jisung. And he lost sight of Minho. He didn’t know where to go. It was dark. 

But once he pulled himself up, breaths jagged he could see Minho pulling himself up from the water, coughing alongside Changbin who was struggling to pull him out. 

Click. 

There was a heavy splash from behind. No no no. Felix gasped as he turned, the horns rising from the water like a horror film. 

He was going to die, wasn’t he? 

“Felix!” No. He wasn’t. 

Jisung had the pocket knife dug into the monster's neck, felix's eyes able to adjust enough to see the black slime...slithering from the wound. 

“Go!” Jisung screamed as he dug the knife in deep, hand reaching to grab at the monsters horn. 

So the knife was hurting it!? It was working!

Felix didn’t want to leave. He really didn’t. But what choice did he have? 

Felix rushed to the other two standing in panic, Minho dragging Felix up quickly, brushing his hair from his face and examining him so closely. He was so worried. Minho was so worried. 

“Go!” Jisung screamed as the monster dove below, Jisung disappearing soon after. 

They couldn’t see anything anymore. They had to go they...Jesus christ. 

“Shit we need to go,” Changbin sniffled, gripping the matchbox right as he stumbled up from the ground, “we have to go…”

“Jisung…” they had no choice. Felix shook his head. Minho. Minho was priority. Maybe Jisung would be okay maybe...no. He could hear the clicking. He could hear something being smashed hard against the rocks behind him as they ran. 

He knew. Jisung wasn’t okay. 

——

“Please stop…” they had no idea where they were going. How long they’d been running. But it was too much for Minho. 

That made sense. Minho hadn’t moved from that cave in so long…

“We can’t. We need to keep going…” Changbin was shaking, sweat rolling down the side of his face. 

“I can’t…” Minho collapsed, fingers pressed to his stomach. 

No…

“Minho is it…” Felix could hear clicking again. He stayed quiet, sliding down besides Minho. 

“Yeah…” Minho whispered back, leaning into Felix. He was so tired. He was shaky too. There was no way he was okay. 

“It’s close…” Changbin breathed out, “I don’t think it will kill me unless...the blood thing is wrong but...Felix we need to get out of here before it hurts you.”

“Blood thing?” Minho nearly collapsed, taking a seat against the tree beside them, head against the bark. 

“The woman’s son was O-blooded. So are you and Chan.” Felix sighed, brushing hair from Minhos cheek. He was burning up. And he was sweating. 

“I am too...we think it...well now I’m sure it chooses O blooded people for its...whatever is inside of you guys.” Changbin frowned, examining the matches. 

“What are we going to do?” Minho asked then, “how do we...Chan’s dead, isn’t he? Jisung is too...you could hear his screams and—“

Minho stopped, browns knitting in pain. 

“We just...we can get out of here.” Felix whispered, locking his hand into Minhos, “we’re gonna go home, okay?”

Minho gave felix a look of disbelief, “okay, Felix.” There was nothing convincing about the way Minho said that. None. He didn’t think he was going home. He had no hope. 

But Felix wasn’t going to give up. He wouldn’t. 

“Minho...you know dad almost came out here for you?”

Minho sighed, squeezing felix's hand tight. 

“I stopped him…he never gave up on you. He didn’t think you were dead. He kept saying he could feel that you were here…”

Minho just shook his head. 

Click. 

“We have to get back to dad. They’re waiting for us. Mom and dad are waiting for us to come back home...like when you guys waited for me in the fire...everyone made it back. You have to make it back.”

Changbin shuddered, the clicking growing. 

“Felix…”

“I know you’re in pain, but please...we’re so close to getting back home.”

“Guys—“

The click stopped. Everything was still. Silent. 

Felix squeezed Minhos hand tight as he turned, the only sound the shallow breathing from Minho and the rustling or bushes from the wind. 

And then clicking. So fucking close that felix’s heart nearly stopped. 

And the strike of a match. Lighting the scene. Giving them light to reveal their horrific situation. 

And the horrific sight of stretched mouth, teeth glistening and drool dripping from the monsters mouth. 

And screams. 

But not from Minho. Not Changbin. Not even from Felix. 

The monster was screeching. Wailing in such a melancholy tone. 

Changbin. Changbin had lit the monster. He—

Felix pulled Minho up hastily, the monster thrashing so suddenly, like what Changbin had done was unforgivable. 

He had to ignore the spray of blood that hit his face. He didn’t even know where the blood came from. And he had to ignore that he had been thrown into a tree from Minho. 

Felix felt panic as the fire started to wrap around the beast, the once dark forest igniting so rapidly. Everything was happening so fast. Too fast. Felix began pulling himself up, wiping blood from his face as his eyes caught the box of matches, tossed aside. Everything was happening so fast. Felix couldn’t take his eyes away from the horrific sight. He couldn’t do it. 

He had to ignore what he saw as his eyes followed the path of red from the matches. He had to ignore the dark haired man sprawled on the ground. Unmoving and face down, red coating the ground beneath. He had to ignore that. Whatever had happened he had to ignore. 

Felix inhaled deep, scrambling to his feet as the monster thrashed about, pulling Minho up from his place at the tree. Minhos eyes were wide with fear, maybe pain too. Maybe he’d seen what had happened to Changbin. Why Changbin wasn’t moving. But they had to go. They couldn’t stay. They needed to go. Now. 

“Minho!”

Minho. 

He was shaking. He was bleeding too, why was he bleeding!? 

Felix had to ignore that. As he pulled Minho to his feet and started to haul his brother away from the flames he could hear the howl behind him. 

The monster was suffering. Good. 

But Minho was suffering too. Had the monster slashed him? He was holding his stomach. He was breathing so hard. 

Everything was such a fucking haze. 

Felix was losing track of time. Losing track of every noise behind. Losing that horrible screeching noise from behind them. 

It was silent. 

Felix didn’t know how long it had been. He didn’t know how long it had been since they hit the road. How long it had been since he’d been practically dragging Minho. 

It was all a blur. The only thing Felix could see were those flames. 

Fire. Was fire seriously all it took to end this? 

Car. Felix could see the car. They left it unlocked. They didn’t have the keys, Changbin did, but the car was unlocked. They didn’t lock it. 

Felix tore the door open, helping Minho into the passenger side before rushing into the drivers seat, ripping his coat off and ready to cover Minhos wounds. 

His coat wouldn’t cover this. 

Minhos hands were shaky, wrapped at his stomach. He was breathing so hard, sweating so badly. Felix could feel his eyes watering. 

“Minho what—“

“I did it.” Minho shuddered, holding his stomach so tightly. Like everything would spill out if he moved his hands. 

“What do you mean you—“

As Minho moved his hands Felix wanted to puke. Scream. Cry out. Minho had...it wasn’t a cut it wasn’t the monster. Minho had stabbed himself. How had he done that?!

“Stick. Sharp stick.” Minho laughed, “it’s not moving anymore, Felix.”

“Minho why the fuck...when?!”

“I could feel it. It was breaking my ribs. It was...it was trying to get out. Whatever it is, it was going to tear out. I had to…” Minho laughed under his breath as Felix shoved his hands away, pressing his coat to the wound. 

Felix couldn't really process. He was still struggling to process everything. 

“Minho…” how did he stab himself this deeply? 

Felix was hyperventilating. The blood was seeping through the cloth. Why hadn’t Minho told him sooner!? Why didn’t Minho say anything!? 

“I don’t think I ever...I don’t think I was ever getting out of here, Felix.”

“Why did you—“

“Felix.”

Felix let Minho speak, struggling to hold back the tears flooding his eyes. 

“I couldn’t...even if I didn’t...it would have broken out. I could feel it…”

“We were going to go home…” Felix whispered, holding Minhos stubborn face in his hands. 

“Ah...I’m sorry, Felix.” Sorry!?

“Minho you’re not allowed to go...not here.” Felix was sobbing, holding Minhos face so tight, “we have to go home, Minho why did you do that…”

“I had to.” Minho was smiling lazily, eyes fluttering. 

No. Absolutely not. 

“Please just stay awake…”

Felix was overwhelmed. His stomach was knotted. His body shaking. He was shutting down. He couldn’t lose him. He couldn’t. 

“Minho…”

“I’m sorry about Jisung…and Changbin. I wish none of you had come.” Minho laughed, eyes falling shut as his head rolled slightly in felix's grasp. 

“Minho, stay awake…”

“I love you, Lix.”

“No, shut up!”

Minho laughed again, hand shakily reaching yo to cup one of felix's hands at his cheek, “I love you more than the stars.”

“No shut the fuck up! You’re not leaving me!” 

Felix was pissed. He was so pissed. Minho wasn’t allowed to die. Not from something so stupid. Something so...was it preventable!? They would have found a way. Felix would have helped him. He would have done everything he could. 

Minho wasn’t responding. He wasn’t breathing. Wasn’t moving. Wasn’t doing anything. He was so light in felix's hands. Still so warm and light. 

“Minho don’t…”

Felix’s vision was too hazy. He couldn’t see Minho’s mouth gaping slightly. He couldn’t deal with the silence filling the car. He couldn’t handle the way his chest was stinging. 

He felt numb. 

As numb as Minho did in his grasp. 

Felix took heavy breaths as he gave Minho a small shake, patting his cheek rapidly, “Minho come on...don’t do this. Minho don’t do this…”

This wasn’t happening. It wasn’t happening. 

Felix took a deep breath, pulling away to examine Minho’s face as he blinked away the haze covering his eyes. 

Minho wasn’t breathing. He wasn’t moving. He had blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. He looked so peaceful despite…

He looked like he was just sleeping. 

Minho. 

Felix whimpered in realization, releasing Minho’s face finally to press his hands to his own face digging his nails into his temples as he let out a frustrated yell. 

This felt so unreal. 

Everything went to shit so fast. Everything. 

Felix couldn’t comprehend what had happened. 

Changbin was dead. Jisung was dead. Chan was dead. And now Minho was too. 

Felix sobbed into his palms, shaking as the realization and images filled his thoughts. 

This was a suicide mission.

“Felix?”

Felix nearly screamed as the voice filled his ears. 

“Felix open the door!”

Seungmin!?

Felix whimpered, removing his hands from his face. He couldn’t see shit. He couldn’t focus. He felt for the door handle, unlocking the door beside him. 

“Felix!”

Seungmin? 

No. 

Felix blinked his tears away, eyes wide with even more realization. Fear. Fear. Fear. Felix turned his head to the window, mouth gaping in disbelief as a single sharp tap rang against his window. 

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this series. I really enjoyed writing it and I hope everyone reading did as well. Sorry for the open end lol 
> 
> A L S O 
> 
> I don’t know why on earth I have to do this but please do not reupload my work under any circumstances. If you’d like to for any reason please message me first, do not reupload my work. If you see my works on wattpad please report them, I will never grant permission for wattpad.  
> [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/skzorcism)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Str4y)


End file.
